Tres años después
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Su vida había dado un giro importante, cambiado por completo y ahora no necesitaba más el sufrimiento ni tampoco las estafas. Anuncio importante y de un nuevo proyecto. Dedicado para Raiho Toki y sus amigos.


**Tres años después:** **Otro One Shot dedicado para Raiho Toki y sus amigos junto con el anuncio más importante: Para Septiembre-Octubre del 2018 habrá un nuevo crossover de Ed, Edd, Eddy-Touhou Project, así que espero que estén listos y su título será "World on Fire", la sinopsis la anunciaré en futuros fics de esta unión para más adelante, pero como siempre digo: Paso a paso.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de Ed, Edd, Eddy ni Touhou Project, éstos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, empresas y países. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Sí, estaba en lo correcto, habían pasado tres años desde su escape de Peach Creek, mejor dicho su exilio, cuando intentaron lincharlo por un error que había cometido y terminó en esa tierra misteriosa, llena de criaturas mágicas, Youkais, Brujas, Vampiros, de todo, era un completo laberinto, un Mundo que nunca había conocido y que ahora estaba ahora en él, viviendo, disfrutando de la paz que le otorgaba y más con sus nuevas amigas, en especial con aquella hermosa Princesa del Fuego, una verdadera amiga que la acompañó y le dio techo para que estuviera a salvo. Con el correr del tiempo, esa persona se convirtió en un miembro más de esa comunidad, manejando el Fuego con una hábil destreza junto con su novia.

¿Cómo había empezado todo?. Bueno, todo comenzó en Peach Creek, Canadá, un incidente, un error que terminó por destruir los últimos "lazos" que tenía Eddy con sus amigos y la gente, una broma que él ideó y salió muy mal, provocando que el Director de la escuela, por la destrucción causada, llevara a que el chico debía ser suspendido, pero otros, guiados por un afán de odio extremo pronunciaron otra "idea", la cual era desterrar a aquel chico del pueblo y lo hicieron. A esa hora y tras quedar en detención, el muchacho vio que nadie de su familia iba a buscarlo, así que decidió irse solo a su casa, pero en la salida, éste fue recibido por una turba iracunda, en donde incluso estaban sus dos amigos, Doble D y Ed, en donde le ordenaron, casi al estallido de un linchamiento que nunca más volviera a Peach Creek. Sin ninguna otra opción, el joven tuvo que aceptar esa decisión y se fue con su valija, pero la gente no se quedó en paz, lo persiguieron e intentaron destrozarlo, pero logró evadirlos y ocultarse en los bosques hasta que, producto del sueño y unas frutas que le causaron más cansancio, llevó a que éste cayera por un agujero hacia otro lugar.

Terminó en esa región llamada Gensokyo, en donde fue rescatado por Reimu, la Sacerdotisa y su amiga Marisa, una Bruja de cabellos rubios y que le gustaba "pedir prestadas" las cosas a las habitantes de ese lugar, entendiéndose que se las robaba y causaba enormes desmanes cuando la perseguían, en especial por parte de Alice Margatroid, la Creadora de Muñecas.

¿Cómo se llamaba esa persona?. Su nombre era Eddy Cobberplot. Esta persona fue introducida ante todas las Youkais y demás personajes de Gensokyo, en donde se morían por tener a ese extranjero con ellas, sin embargo, el chico no se sentía a gusto, estando rodeado de todos esos seres que pedían que se quedara con ellas. Fue entonces, en medio de las peleas y rivalidades, una de las chicas había decidido que se lo llevaría y ésta fue la Princesa Kaguya Houraisan, proveniente de la Luna y acompañada por su Guerrera Reisen Inaba Udongein, Inaba Tewi y la Doctora Eirin Yagokoro, había tomado la decisión de llevárselo a su Mansión, pero, conociendo bien que esa chica no iba a quedarse con alguien así de fácil, se interpuso su eterna rival, otra Princesa, su enemiga número 1, su Némesis, la cual había sufrido junto con su familia la humillación que aquella peli negra le hizo a su padre cuando le encomendó aquellos desafíos para poder casarse, ganándose su odio. El nombre de aquella otra chica era Fujiwara no Mokou y fue entonces que la enfrentó una vez más a la Princesa de la Luna, quedándose con aquel chico, ya que lo había visto anteriormente en la habitación de Reimu, recuperándose de aquel golpe sufrido.

Su vida había cambiado, a pesar de algunos incidentes que hubo por Gensokyo, luego de eso llegó la paz y pudo acostumbrarse a vivir sin su familia ni sus amigos, prefirió olvidarse de todo, vivir pacíficamente junto con Mokou y Keine, ¿cómo describirlo?. Un buen regalo, un nuevo comienzo en donde todas las cosas quedaban atrás, se encontraba libre al fin después de todo el sufrimiento que pasó. Incluso ya no necesitaba de Internet o de cualquier otro medio tecnológico, prefería leer el periódico local y asistir a las fiestas de la aldea en donde convivían los Humanos junto con aquellos seres fantásticos.

Sí tú buscas una respuesta para todo, bueno, allí la tienes: Eddy era feliz en Gensokyo, no necesitaba más las estafas, ya que ayudaba a su novia en aquel pequeño puesto que tenía en la aldea, sumado de que entrenaba a otros personajes nuevos y éstos lo consideraban su "Sensei", su Maestro. Era agotador pero todo esfuerzo daba sus frutos al respecto. Se había nutrido de la Historia de aquella región con los libros que Patchouli le prestaba y los leía todos, además de devolverlos si es que no quería tener problemas con la Hechicera de la Mansión Scarlet, sobre todo con Sakuya Izayoi y las Hermanas Scarlet.

Finalmente estaba en casa, en un nuevo hogar y rodeado de personas que lo querían muchísimo junto con aquella Princesa del Fuego que lo había "salvado", por así decirlo, de convertirse en un nuevo juguete de parte de Kaguya, no podía estar más agradecido por todo eso.

\- _"Han pasado tres largos años desde que llegué a Gensokyo, para serles sincero, al principio me costó bastante acostumbrarme a este sitio junto con su cultura y tradiciones, pero con el correr del tiempo, fui mejorando, avanzando en aquel progreso hasta que finalmente aprendí todo, en especial mi poder del Fuego. Ya no necesito las estafas ni a los tarados de Doble D y Ed, ni tampoco a mi familia, las Crueles o incluso a los estúpidos del barrio, no, soy feliz con estas personas, en especial con mi amada novia, Fujiwara no Mokou, Mi Princesa Fénix, el Calor de mi vida, Mi Pequeña Llama de la Esperanza, ella simboliza todo para mí. Rechacé volver a Peach Creek, los muy imbéciles me deben dar por muerto, jajajajaja, hace poco, Aya Shameimaru recorrió Peach Creek y publicó un encabezado sobre las "marchas" que hacen por mí, pidiendo por mi aparición, todos llorando como los hipócritas que son, pero...jejejeje, a la mierda con todos ellos, no volveré nunca más. Aquí me conocen como el "Príncipe Eddy Cobberplot" o el "Ave Fénix II", debido al manejo de dicho elemento que llevo conmigo, no fue fácil, pero gracias a las prácticas que me dio Mokou, progresé bastante, sumado de que la ayudo en su pequeño puesto que tiene en la Aldea Humana, además de ayudar a los que se pierden por estos Bosques y también entrenar a otros seres mágicos que utilicen el Fuego. Sé que después de la tormenta viene la calma y es verdad, me siento más tranquilo sin estar rodeado de gente inútil, malagradecida o como quieran llamarlo, todo en esta vida se recompensa, incluso para alguien que cometió tristes y lamentables errores en el Pasado, logré renacer de las cenizas"._ \- Anotó Eddy en su diario que tenía en la habitación, sitio en el cual dormía junto con su novia.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y allí apareció la chica de largos cabellos.

\- Oh, jejejeje, disculpa que te haya interrumpido.- Río la joven.

\- No, tranquila, Mi Pequeña Fénix, ya terminé de escribir aquí. Estoy listo, vamos.- Respondió el muchacho, quien guardó su diario y de ahí le tomó de las manos a su novia, la cual se acurrucó contra su pecho y de ahí partieron hacia los Bosques para tener un paseo tranquilo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Aquí estoy de regreso, "Here I go again" como diría la canción de "Whitesnake" y para serles sincero, quisiera volver a escribir estos fics que hacía en el 2015, los extrañaba muchísimo, los había olvidado por completo pero gracias a Raiho Toki y sus amigos, he regresado. Muchas gracias, amigos y aquí tienen este regalo de mi parte; tal vez sea algo corto pero con el tiempo, una vez que me acostumbre a esto de nuevo, se harán más largos, se los prometo.**

 **Ahora, con respecto al fic que hablé más arriba, "World on Fire", no puedo darles una fecha oficial, dije que sería para Septiembre-Octubre, pero puede cambiar, si no llego a publicarla para esa fecha, tal vez salga para otro momento. No quisiera andar diciendo una cosa y que luego, al último momento, termine postergándola al respecto.**

 **El fic que les cuento, para empezar, pueden tomar este One Shot como una "filtración", un "Avance" de lo que sería el futuro proyecto que les estoy contando; la sinopsis no está lista todavía, para más adelante la publicaré, pero lo que SÍ puedo decirles, es que ésta será la secuela oficial de "Un nuevo hogar", crossover que había publicado en 2015.**

 **Así que eso es todo, más adelante contaré más.**

 **Les deseo a todos un buen comienzo de semana, que hayan pasado unas muy felices Semana Santa y Pascuas 2018 y nos estamos viendo. ¡Saludos y hasta la próxima, amigos!.**


End file.
